


The Tale of Two Cats 双猫记

by ironheart



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Druglord!Erik/Ex-cop now undercover!T’challa, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironheart/pseuds/ironheart
Summary: A desperate T'challa offers a good deal to a powerful Erik.A quick shoot from whatever was going on in my head a few days ago.I own nothing. They belong where they belong. ——纪翌





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of a Chinese Erik\T’challa AU fandom "双猫记" by 纪翌 (on Lofter) who is a talented and caring writer and dedicated in the shipping business. I’d like to thank her for her permission to translate this work into English. 
> 
> 本文由Lofter太太纪翌的《双猫记》翻译而成，作者已授权（授权证明在下方），请中文读者点击下方链接支持太太！
> 
> If you like this work or have any thoughts reading it, please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos to support the author! Thank you very much!
> 
> Below are permission and links to the original work:
> 
> [](https://thumbsnap.com/umEZdriN)
> 
> Part I 上: http://memorier.lofter.com/post/2bd047_127cc66d  
> Part II 下: http://memorier.lofter.com/post/2bd047_127e85e2

T’challa took a deep breath, opening the bar door and going in.

It was all of thundering music of Jay-Z rap and a dozen of black sturds with loose jackets covering their life-threatening tattoos in this choking space. Some of the guys had been playing billiards but all of a sudden, they stopped and turned to look at T’challa as he went over.

T’challa gave nothing about them, he just stared at Erik, directly, only at him. Erik was sitting in a sofa in the middle of hall with one of his laps occupied by a short-skirted girl. His right hand was busy, lingering around the girl’s waist and her hip.

“T’challa,” Erik leaned over, discovering him with great interest. “Now that’s funny.”

T’challa locked his eyes, realizing he had never been afraid of facing him or the bar whatsoever. He was like a ship bumping into a wolf’s den, knowing that he was not part of this world. 

“OK then, I gotta ask, why do you, a gold-medal cop in the NYPD drop all of your announcing business, coming all the way down here to my little bar? You’d better give me a damn good reason, T’challa.” Erik drawled, “Or you just have no one to comfort you and now you begin to miss my talent, don’t you?”

“Just seeing your LITTLE bar is going to a downturn,” T’challa pretended he had never heard the crap coming out of Erik’s mouth, “I come to offer you a good deal.” He said in an indifferent voice.

“A good deal?” Erik burst out a chuckle. “A cop offering a good deal? To me? What, I’m in coffins business now?”

“It’s all on you, Erik. You cost me my boss’s trust and you had me lose my job.” T’challa replied.

“On me? If your boss’s trust is just that easy to take away, I just gotta say, he never trusted you.” Erik laughed. “Just as YOUR father did to MY father. He never trusted him. But well, T’challa, you said you come with a good deal, why not tell me all about it?”

Staring at Erik, T’challa knew it was not a good idea to pursue the father story even though he really wanted to explain something. Instead, he just looked at Erik for a while and changed the subject. “NYPD has a storage somewhere in which all of the busted drugs are contained for a little while before going into the air. I have a man in there, we can take them all away. But my friend and I want 35% cut of this business.”

Fingers touching the tip of his chin, Erik seemed like really considering this offer. He looked T’challa in the eye, trying to find out what was the real angle he was playing.

He looked at him for seconds and he tapped the girl on the shoulder, getting her out of his lap. The girl was relentless, swirling a little bit, seemed like she was not ready to leave him. Erik lifted his head and gave her a look. She knew what it meant and stood up immediately, not trying to get herself a piece of cake from Erik again.

Erik stepped over, approaching T’challa. He was just too close, T’challa could smell him from this distance. He took him in, sensing a jaguar. Erik was still closing the distance between them and he finally got to the point of T’challa’s neck. T’challa turned away quickly at this instant, not giving Erik any chance to put his lips on to his throat.

Erik smiled, seemingly not offended by T’challa’s avoidance. He kept that smile and said, “Well I don’t really know if you playing with me T’challa. There’s blood of betrayal in your veins and genes after all.”

“You can think whatever you like, Erik. And if you don’t want to do this, that is fine too. I will go find someone else.” T’challa bit his teeth, he didn’t know if it was because they were in an unnerving situation or just Erik was too close to him. He was feeling uncomfortable indeed. T’challa took a step back, “If you don’t trust me, I can always choose another. It is just business, Erik. Isn’t that what you always say?” 

“If you really want to do business, I’d like to see some proof, T’challa.” Erik said.

He was getting closer, now laying his hands on T’challa’s waist. He was so close that T’challa wanted to keep himself as far away as possible from this guy. The way they were reminded him of that girl on Erik’s lap. But he gulped it down and remained his position, raising up both hands so that Erik could check if he had any guns or weapons.

Erik's hands were sliding down, down to his ass, forcing on to grab it. And then he went to get his thighs and inner corners of his legs. T’challa hated it with his own absolute familiarity with Erik’s hand moves. He knew where his every move would lead to——Erik pushing him against the wall and thrusting his hips in a way of saying. T’challa felt a tic long his jarline, just persuading himself to ignore the intended slowness and fervor in Erik’s moves. He was merely checking his belongings. T’challa tried to calm down.

A minute later, Erik was off him, tilting his head next to T’challa.

“Ya smell that?” Erik was and was not asking T’challa, and then said with a laugh. “COP stinks.”

All the people the bar was laughing. But T’challa’s face showed nothing, as if he was looking at some dumb kid next door playing dumb tricks. He knew Erik was trying to provoke him but he didn’t really care.

“C’mon, T’challa. Some blueblood gone rogue BS is not gonna work on me.” He said, playfully, still sizing up T’challa’s body. “Give me a reason that I wanna do this for you. Why an ex-cop from the NYPD wanna work with me huh? ——in dealing?”

T’challa beheld Erik for a long time, eventually biting his lips. “Shuri. She’s got into MTI. I have been suspended for three months, Erik. I can’t afford her college funds.”

This time, Erik seemed moved by the words. His fingers still going around his chin, he looked at T’challa and thought about it. T’challa was beginning to grasp his fist till Erik burst out a laugh at him. “See that is what I said about funny. Ya cops with money, you can stand up straight and claim everything about justice. But without money, y’all start to realize, there is nothing in the world you CAN’T do.”

“Nothing you can’t do,” Erik repeated that phrase, but this time slower than before, and then he went back to the sofa he had been seated. He pointed to his crotch and said to T’challa, “T’challa, I wanna see some love, if you want to do business with me.”

Someone in the bar blew a few whistles.

T’challa looked at Erik, confusingly. “What do you mean?”

“What I mean,” Erik stretched his back onto the sofa, with one leg still stepping on the ground, he lifted another on top of the table. Between his legs was a bulge restrained by his jeans but he seemed pretty relaxed. “Is this. My dear cousin.”

“In here?” T’challa frowned.

“Right in the place where ya standing. You gotta prove ya’re one to trust man. You can’t be like your father.” Erik rouse his eyebrow. “Don’t act like you never done this before T’challa.”

Of course we’ve done this. T’challa knew that, but back then he had known him as a bar owner but now he was someone ordering him to please him. In here——in front of everybody. T’challa knew exactly what was going on in Erik’s head. He wanted to throw his self-esteem on the floor and step on it.

He couldn’t see a reason why he didn’t pull out his gun and blow his head off.

For the first time since he had entered the bar, T’challa took a quick glance at every other man in this bar. They were excited, elbows crossing, gathering around them and waited for something juicy to happen. 

“You think too long, T’challa.” Erik was lifting one of the corners of his lips, “Wanna do this or what cuz?”

To be continued.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a great pleasure seeing all the kudos in Part I! Lots of love to you!  
> How about some comments?
> 
> Again, if you like this work or have any thoughts reading it, please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos to support the author! Thank you very much!

T’challa inhaled deeply, walked right up, falling down on one knee between Erik's spread legs.

He looked up at Erik, grasping the last straw of backing Erik down on this particularly ridiculous action. T’challa told Erik, “You don’t want me to do this in here.”

Erik didn’t answer, just lifting his eyebrow, pointing at his crotch again.

T’challa could hear his heartbeats, loud and clear, as if his heart was jumping out of his chest and landed on his eardrum. T’challa closed his eyes and waited for this humming heartbeat to get out of his ears, distracting him from hearing the mocking from the crowd.

Dickhead. T’challa said to himself.

T’challa unzipped Erik’s jeans, Erik’s hard and thick cock was almost about to bounce out in front of his eyes. That smell, the same musk as he had tasted before. Erik was half-ready but T’challa could still sense him getting harder and harder, signing dominance like an alpha jaguar. 

“Bet you miss that, T’challa.” Erik’s smiled the words as he teased T’challa’s ear with his fingers. T’challa shifted his head away from his touch, not so interested in being that pet girl before under Erik’s hands.

“Tsk.” Erik clicked his tongue.

T’challa held Erik’s cock with one hand, moving up and down with his fingers. Erik frowned at this at once and suck in an annoyed breath, griping T’challa’s working hand.

“Your skills still need some improvement.” Erik commented, with an invisible sigh.

As soon as T’challa looked up again, his hand was taken by Erik. He began to lick T’challa’s fingers and then scraped the tip of the tongue along the sides of the fingers, leaving trails of saliva all around T’challa’s hand. Seeing the shiny trails under the dim lights of the bar, T’challa just let Erik guide his hand back to work around that sizable cock. Erik let out a long breath, mumbling. “Better.”

It felt much weirder. Now he was the one that was supposed to do the hand job for Erik but his hand was actually maneuvered and controlled by him. T’challa wanted to solve this problem but Erik was enjoying it, eyes half shut, automatically grabbing T’challa’s hand up and down. He was a man too, T’challa could feel that Erik was as hard as iron.

The air was different now, filled with hormone or something, along with the cloying sweetness in Erik’s unfinished cocktail on the table. As the hormone and alcohol collapsed into each other, T’challa heard a small cough from someone.

Both of them were out of their minds, pushing T’challa into dizziness. Every fiber of their senses was focused on Erik’s hand. He hadn’t realized Erik’s another hand was slipping down onto his stomach until he found his pants pulled down by him.

T’challa let out a sound and stopped Erik’s hand.

“Touch yourself.” Erik demanded, “Touch yourself for me.”

There was a thin line dragging reason not to break loose on the blink of his brain, but he still managed to care about all the people around them. He used one hand to hold his pants and touched Erik’s hand with another. He had no way to go. He prayed himself mercy from Erik with his eyes.

“Fuck off.” Erick said to his face.

He thought that was meant for him but instead he heard the crowd stepping away from them. Some guy protested softly, which obviously drew out a string of laughter from his companions. One suggested there were new lambs in the pub next door for them to grab and the others followed. The door, opened and closed, kept thumping from time to time until T’challa finally heard the last guy leaving. The door, letting out a few strikes, was finally quiet. 

Reason was finally set free. T’challa was lifted up and thrown onto the sofa by Erik. He fell and took the whiskey bottle with him. Glass shattered on the floor which was later dipped with the liquid. It was noisy, but both of them were not interrupted.

T’challa watched Erik tear his pants with the quickest move he’d ever seen. With pants thrown aside and T’challa could see his own cock got nowhere to hide. It thrilled under two pairs of staring eyes and something having no shame at all wept out of the top. 

Insanity was not enough to cover it.

He was hard and he needed Erik. The thought of it made T’challa’ blush so he shut his eyes.

“Eyes open.” Erik commended him.

T’challa swore a lot of trash in his mind but he really had no choice but listened to Erik. T’challa opened his eyes, meeting Erik’s sharp and narrowed gaze, began to stroke his own cock. One of his feet set on the broken glass on the floor and the breaking sound stabbed into his nerve. What is this? A sex trade between a cop and a drug dealer?

Setting up, Erik pressed down to T’challa, putting strong arms on both sides around his head. His smell was heavier as all the clean air in this small space was dethroned by Erik. T’challa was drowning.

Erik posed his tight hips against T’challa with a few thrusts——that hot thing, hard as a baseball bat had been trying to poke into T’challa. Erik adjusted himself and finally got his cock pressed against T’challa’s seamlessly. He lowered his waist and growled into T’challa’s ear, “Hold it.”

T’challa swallowed, taking their inseparable dicks into his hands. It was too hot, burning, he couldn’t tell which one was his or which one was Erik’s. The only thing that mattered was his body was on fire, his hand massaging himself with Erik’s hand, as well as his cock. Erik’s lips were encouraging that fire, steaming breath of fever on his earlobe.

Erik grinded down with his waist, fast thrusting his cock in T’challa’s fist. He was in inhuman speed, T’challa could feel that Erik’s cock was unstoppable, jerking against his own hard cock to attack highly sensitive parts. It was like rolling on the exact sections that control orgasm on cerebral cortex. Pleasure, building in his brain and his crotch at the same time, made T’challa’s fingers unsteady, twitching a few times as if they had life on their own. But his hand was exhausted.

Erik growled, grinding even faster. The pistol on his belt was bumping into T’challa’s stomach, hurting him.

Now two men’s weapons sandwiched between their bellies, rubbing against each other back and forth as Erik’s moves constantly led them to. T’challa’s hand was put out of misery. He was floating like a boat in an ocean, lying on the waves Erik lashed out for him, sometimes higher and suddenly falling. His heart clipped as a shot of heat rushed to his belly, eager to break through the tip of his swollen cock. His stomach twisted almost instantly——

T’challa gave in, shooting all he had between their attached bodies. So bright were the big twinkling stars in front of T’challa’s eyes wherever he could see as they ran and danced like maniac got out of the asylum.

Catching his breath harshly, T’challa put one of his arms to cover his eyes.

“You done quick today. Got too much in your system lately?” Erick asked, frowning.

T’challa decided not to discuss this matter with Erik now, about his sex life. Not to mention there was a bigger problem in front of him, Erik was still hard-on, shining victory against his abdomen.

“Not over yet, cause I am not done.” Erik lifted a corner of his lips wickedly and got ready for entry. He showered his hands with lube and rubbed it into T’challa’s hole. The not-so-warm liquid lashed down, making T’challa’s hole twitch at it. Erik whispered upon his ear, “Game time.”

A thunder ran through T’challa’s head, bringing out an impulse buried inside of him. He pulled out the pistol on Erik’s belt before he could push his legs up to his head. He picked it up and pinned it onto Erik’s head.

T’challa loaded the gun, hearing the little click seeping out of the machinery.

He didn’t push it, but the presence of the gun made Erik back down a few inches.

“Wow,” Erik seemed amazed, “Is that some new SM shit?”

“Get away from me.” T’challa said, voice hoarse.

“See ya got some cold blood. Only care about yourself.” Erik smiled, “Please, T’challa. You know how much you WANT me. Here, here, and here——”

Erik’s hand brushed briefly from T’challa’s enthusiastic nipples to his wasted cock, arriving at his ass. His finger pressed down onto the pressing muscles around T’challa’s hole with the help of lube. T’challa could sense a stream of electricity shot from Erik’s fingers, running to the top of his head. 

“Stop.” T’challa said, pointing the gun to Erik’s forehead. He tried to regain his breath. “I said STOP.”

“Not ganna happen.” Erik took out his finger and positioned himself to a better place, kneeling down between T’challa’s legs. He applied some lube onto his big cock, rubbing the glans with one stroke. He was really enjoying T’challa’s little show. He said, “T’challa, I dare you have the balls to shoot me.”

T’challa’s hand shook at the words.

“You know me well, T’challa. If you don’t gun me down, I won’t stop.”

And then he finished his words with the usual impolite entering. First, he tried by touching T’challa’s hole a few times and then began to plug in slowly. He opened the walls of T’challa’s hole a little more and did a swing inside, head touching his skin here and there. His every move was making T’challa’s head to explode.

T’challa’s hand shook again.

“Imma going in.” Erik said, starting to push forward. When he couldn’t go any further, he would back up and did that swing again to prepare for next attack. And in the end, he was all in, leaving the last part of the root still outside. Smiles climbed onto Erik’s face again, “Ready to shoot me, Officer?”

Erik forced himself in with a strong thrust, closing the last bit of distance between them. T’challa’s grip loosed, letting the gun fell onto the ground.

“Think you can stay untouched no matter where ya at, huh? You gotta remember, who mark you and who defile you.” Erik’s voice rang beside his ear, sounding winning. “T’challa, ya’re no cop now. Ya in a fucking drug hole.”

“With me.” Erik stated quietly, smirking as he pushed into T’challa at fast speed.

A moan in pain escaped T’challa’s lips.

 

END


End file.
